


Mingi's Suicide

by Susimau



Series: Overshadow [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Another Overshadow One Shot, But Explicit for the Suicide stuff, Character Death, M/M, No Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, accidental murder, pirate slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: Three pirates find Mingi as he makes the biggest mistake of his life. A decision needs to be made.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Jeong Hanbyeol (BB Trippin), Kim Hongjoong/Kim Youjin (BB Trippin)
Series: Overshadow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617121
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	Mingi's Suicide

**Author's Note:**

> Next one in the series of the one shots for Overshadow! Enjoy! (also read them in order or I will kick your shins)
> 
> TW: Suicidal Thoughts, Character Death, Murder, Attempted Suicide

"Come on, Woosung. I don't want to get home too late today."

Mingi leant against the doorframe of his little brother's room as he watched the boy scramble around to pack his things. They were going out for hunting today, and as usual, the younger of the two had risen late at noon instead of the time that was expected of him.

"Don't forget your coat." Mingi did not even have to look at the hectic boy to know the procedure exactly. With a few huffs, Woosung finally managed to get dressed completely and sling his bag over his shoulder. He was carrying his knives at his side, standing proud and tall.

Well, as tall as he got, barely reaching Mingi's chest. Woosung was small for his age, but Mingi was positive that he would still grow. He, too, had grown until not that long ago.

They bid goodbye to the hairy spider in a corner that had been sitting there for what felt like ages and had been lovingly titled 'Dad' long ago as part of a painful joke. They had no one else around. Their parents had been fisherpeople and died of scurvy two years ago. Mingi and Woosung had overcome the mourning by now since they still had each other, but sometimes the jokes got too far and had them fall sad again.

Mingi was barely an adult and taking care of his brother, who was four years younger than him, could get exhausting. Their days were bleary since neither had the money or opportunities to start a life elsewhere. It felt as if Mingi's sole dedication to life was his brother. Until he was old enough, they would continue hunting game and exchanging it for food on the market. The winter promised difficult days, but since it was all that Mingi had to care of these days, he would focus on getting them through it.

As they crossed the wilted field that led up to their house over to the woods, Woosung idly fumbled with the weapons on his belt. He seemed hesitant to share his thoughts about something that had been bugging him for days. Mingi had seen him open and close his mouth the evening prior at dinner, too, and he grew increasingly curious about the matter.

They entered the foggy forest with careful steps. Dew clung to the dead and leafless branches around them. It was weather typical for late autumn, with the temperatures low and accompanied by rain ever so often. The last animals out in the woods would likely already seek for shelter during the winter and preserve the little food they found as good as possible.

Winter was a harsh time for the boys. Mingi had yet to find an alternative to the empty forest that supplied them with food. He considered trying fishing this year. The coast was not too far, and fishes were dealt through all cold months often.

The fog made coordinating hard, and Mingi startled several times when some large branch he had not seen in the white clouds before suddenly appeared close to his face. The eerie ambience of the forest made him shiver more than the temperatures that bit at his warm coat did.

Mingi cleared his throat.

"Is something bugging you?"

He was not the best out of all big brothers in the world. He and Woosung were mightily different in what they believed and valued. Some conversations ended in fights, but Mingi supposed that was how siblings were meant to act. He loved his brother dearly, and he knew that he received the same sentiments back despite their tensions. Their parents had always been happy that their little petty fights had only ever been those of siblings, and never ended in disaster.

Mingi was not the best at helping or giving advice when Woosung felt bad, but he could at least listen and show his care.

"Nothing important. You wouldn't get it anyway." Woosung smirked around his words, playing cocky. Mingi reacted with an offended gasp.

"Say what? What could ever be a problem that your great and talented brother couldn't help with?! You know that I am the only one who was able to catch that terrifying mouse under your bed!"

Woosung giggled at the dramatic outburst, his face visibly brightening. Mingi's smile grew fond as he saw the man relax, now ready to talk.

"It's about Eldrid. We kissed last time we saw each other."

Mingi's mouth dropped even further. His dear little brother and the daughter of the finance minister? He could not believe his ears.

"What?! But isn't that good news? Also, don't think I'll let you off the hook for mocking me for not having kissed before, but tell me more!"

Woosoung laughed a bit more but quickly calmed again with a sigh. They held some pesky branches out of each other's way as they continued wandering the forest.

Mingi knew about Eldrid. She and his brother had been good friends since young years, and their feelings seemed to blossom into more each day. However, the pretty girl with the long dark hair and the rich parents seemed to have enchanted Woosung more than Mingi had anticipated.

"I had a talk with her mother afterwards. I was happy about the kiss, but her mother... Not so much. She said I should not get my hopes up. Eldrid would marry a rich man and live happily in the big city. An orphan like me has nothing to woo her with. She was right." Woosung hung his head pitifully. With a helpless coo, Mingi reached over to wrap an arm around the man's sunken shoulders and pull him into his side.

"No, no. She's wrong. They should let Eldrid decide about these matters! And I'm sure in her heart you have so much to offer as the man you are. You are still young. Eldrid will be around for a few more years, and by then you also have grown up and become a man with class!"

It was an empty promise. Mingi could not ensure that in the least, but he knew that the girl genuinely liked his brother. He would also not stand for Woosung seeing no hope in his future because they had lost their parents. Mingi would give him the life he deserved, even if it meant giving up his own dreams of becoming a blacksmith at the royal court.

Woosung chuckled sadly, not believing his words. His expression was crestfallen, and Mingi resonated with his pain.

Before they could discuss matters further, however, Mingi's head snapped up as he heard a branch crackle in their closer vicinity. He motioned Woosung to halt immediately as he strained his ears.

He saw very little in the fog, so he squinted his eyes against the thick wall of white that stuck to the dark trees as he drew his fowler. It quietly clicked into place as he took up the loaded weapon and pointed it at the source of the noise.

He nodded at Woosung to approach from the left. He would drive their prey out of its hiding spot, and Mingi would take it down as soon as it tried to flee. His timing was impeccable, even better than the one of his dad whenever they had gone hunting together. He was confident in his skill, and depending on which animal this was, they also had incredible luck in finding it so shortly before the wintertime settled.

Mingi heard the animal walk around more, not aware of them yet. According to the light steps it might have been a deer, maybe even a buck. It sounded to light for a boar or bear, which was a relief. They were far more aggressive and difficult to take down.

He slipped behind a nearby tree smoothly, hiding his body behind the trunk. His rifle laid poised on one of the thicker branches, pointed right at the source of noise and ready to fire. He was aiming for a heart shot to ease the animal's pain as much as possible. Even as a hunter, he had always had mercy with the lives he ended. He felt sorry to every animal that had to suffer because of him, so he tried to give them smooth and painless deaths as an apology for using them for his own survival.

His breathing was flat as he waited. Every sniff formed a white cloud in front of his mouth. His whole body was tense with readiness to strike. His finger curled around the trigger.

A sudden movement in the fog alerted him of a shift. A shadow moved, startled by some rock that Woosung threw at it. Mingi could see the mighty antlers atop its head, and his lips twitched into a triumphant smile as he pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed through the forest and prompted some birds to rise from the treetops with indignant squawks. With a rustle, their wings carried them off into the distance as the silhouette fell with a pitiful groan. It quietened down immediately.

"Min, there's another one here!" Woosung's giddy voice made Mingi's heart leap in his chest with joy. Two at once? That was a rare streak of luck they should utilise. If they managed to get both of them, they would have some rations for a while.

Mingi quickly reloaded his weapon and aimed again. His breath was now irregular from excitement, so he had to take a second to calm down before calling out.

"Have it go!"

"Alright!"

With that, something rustled in the thicket. The next moment a fast shadow jumped through the fog, lunging towards the saving treeline at the right.

Mingi reacted fast, firing at the figure. The shot threw it out of its momentum, ripping it off its legs and right onto the trippy terrain. It laid still there, and with a satisfied huff, Mingi swung the rifle onto his back.

"I got it! Did I hit the heart?"

Mingi checked on the first buck he had killed, finding it delivered from its pain. The body was already cooling down and becoming stiff, making it hard to carry.

"N-no. You got the shoulder."

Woosung sounded breathless, probably in the middle of holding the agonised animal down to release it, too. Mingi grimaced at the imagination, hoping the poor soul would not have to suffer for long.

He went to check on the second animal and Woosung in case his younger brother needed help with the big animal. His boots soundlessly crossed the forest floor as he trailed the specks of blood the shot had left on the plants nearby. However, as he returned, he found no buck, nor a deer.

He found Woosung, lying on the ground with a face that was white as ash. One of his hands was clutched over his chest as if cramped into his shirt that was stained dark with blood. His eyes were wide open and glassy.

Mingi stopped dead in his tracks, his mind emptying out. Panic lurched in his body instead as he hurried over to his brother's side. He did not care for the pain that shot up his knees as he dropped onto the dirty ground next to his brother's jolting and spasming form. His hands were shaking and hot tears of confusion brimmed in his eyes as he peeled Woosung's hand off to dumbly stare down at the wound.

It was a deep one, probably hurting either bones or lungs, or both. Judging from the sprinkles of blood on the young man's lips, it was the latter, and more terror seized Mingi.

"What- Did it attack you, I don't- Are you in pain?!"

The question seemed stupid even to Mingi's ears, but he had little knowledge of medical emergencies. He knew that wounds to the torso were to be taken seriously, but even with the amount of blood seeping into his clothes were he was holding the man in his arms helplessly, he had no clue what to do.

He only knew that his brother was alarmingly pale, his eyes were empty, and that he did not answer.

"Woosung! Answer me, do I have to- I need to bring a doctor! Wait here; I will get someone real quick!" Carefully, he unloaded his brother from his arms. He was worried sick, and his stomach was in knots, but he had to stay calm now. Woosung needed help.

Mingi sprung to his feet and hurried to go a few steps back towards the town. However, he halted in his tracks when the next thought came.

His brother was too weak to protect himself at the moment. Mingi could not just leave him behind even if he was equipped with a knife. Maybe he could leave his rifle here? It was easier to use as a defence.

He stumbled over the legs of the buck they had killed earlier as he twisted around. With a curse, he glanced at the corpse.

And in that second an icy hand reached for his erratically beating heart. The tears in his eyes seemed frozen compared to the hot sweat on his forehead as he stared down at the animal. At the clean shot in its chest and its dead eyes.

Ever so slowly, Mingi rose his eyes. They were wide and unfocused with horror, his sight blurring slightly as a migraine found its way into his head.

His brother looked uncomfortably small on the patch of wet earth Mingi had left him in. Small, and very, very still.

Mingi tried to will the fresh wave of terror in his heart down. He tried not to think of the worst that might happen, but as if darkness was pulling him in his mind irrevocably swayed to the most chilling thought.

He swallowed the cold air in his throat harshly as he looked from the dead eyes of the buck back to his brother. Then, he stepped forward again. He fell to his knees once more, heavier and slower this time. He felt as if he was walking through water, and the cold and every sound of the forest seemed muted and numb on his senses.

A stale taste was spreading on his tongue as he picked up his brother once more. Woosung's head rolled back weakly as Mingi pulled him close.

It might have been his mind playing tricks on him, but he already believed to feel his brother grow colder and stiff in his arms.

It could not be. Mingi refused to believe that reality.

His brother could not have possibly died. It had been far too quick, far too unrealistic. It had to be something else.

"Woo, can you hear me?"

Mingi had to clear his throat as his voice failed him. Then, he smoothed a strand of hair from Woosung's forehead. When he got no answer, he chuckled nervously. Hysteria was getting the best of him.

He shifted Woosung, still holding his small body with all the care in the world. He hadn't blinked for a worrisomely long time now, and Mingi could also no longer feel tremors running through his body. In the end, curiosity got the better of him, and he pushed Woosung's blood-stained shirt aside so that he could scrutinise the wound.

The glimmer of the metal bullet embedded in his brother's chest seemed to grin at him. It mocked him with its shine that had ripped through his brother's body, and its giggles seemed singing as it drained his precious blood from him.

Mingi's head was empty. His tears had dried, and his body seemed to have cooled by a few degrees.

He did not wait for the despair to settle in.

He was driven like a mad man. As he rose from the ground, it felt as if he was running against time as the thoughts began to settle with him.

He dropped his bag to the ground as he understood that his brother had died.

He reached for the rope they used for binding and dragging their prey home when he knew that he had fired that shot.

His shaking fingers dropped the rope as awareness settled that he had lost the one thing in his life that was left to him.

His throat made a sound between an anguished cry and a bitter laugh when he recognised his failure in protecting his brother.

He knotted up the rope as he made a decision.

"Wait for me, Woo... It won't be for long."

Mingi felt as if something had downright punched his heart out of his chest. He felt empty inside, empty and cold, just like the two dead bodies on the floor. He would join them. He would pay for his mistake. He had sworn to accompany his little brother anywhere. They had promised to stick together forever after losing their parents. Their whole future was only an option for the two of them. It disappeared right in front of Mingi's eyes as long as Woosung was not in the picture.

Mingi fastened the rope on a thick branch low on the tree right next to them as guilt began eating away at him. Like poison, it began festering in his mind, whispering and cursing at him.

He had killed his brother.

He had killed Woosung.

Mingi grit his teeth as he threw the rope high up over a forked branch. From how weak his arms were, he had to do it twice.

His actions were automatic. Not once did he think about what he was doing. His whole being circled around the massive mistake he had committed. He knelt and prayed before God for his sin as he scaled the tree with secure steps.

There was no shaking anymore. He did not mind the coldness, the crackles of the forest, or the stench of blood in his nose. He just climbed onto a thick branch until he could reach for the noose that hung there, waiting.

The thick rope slipped around his neck heavily. It felt like a merciful hand that reached out for him. Mingi sighed as he pulled it tight around his neck.

He breathed one last time. Then, he looked at Woosung's lifeless body on the floor.

"I'm coming," he murmured under his breath. Then, he let his feet slide off the branch.

Some smaller branches broke underneath him as he came through, giving him not the momentum he wanted. Instead of a merciful crack of his neck and instant death, he was punished with the slow act of choking around the tight noose.

Mingi's feet uselessly kicked, his mouth and eyes wide open in silent screaming. His fingers had automatically come up to scratch at the unyielding rope, but they had no way of freeing his weight now. The pain from his lungs not getting any air was also far more comforting than having to endure the intense feelings that had his heart burning.

Mingi was about to try and relax so he could welcome death with open arms when he noticed a movement underneath him.

It all had happened so fast and accompanied by such numbness that he had barely paid attention to his surroundings. Now, though, his brain short-circuited as he saw a group of men step into the little corner Mingi was at. They halted at the massacre on the ground, one of them whistling appreciatively.

Mingi kicked more when he saw one of them getting closer to Woosung, needing them to stay away. Instead of words, however, his throat could only produce a gargled sound.

It worked anyway. All three of them immediately looked up to spot him in the tree. Mingi did not recognise them. They looked like people from far away, not like anybody near their town. The tall one right underneath his feet rose his brows at the situation they had found themselves in.

Mingi just wanted to die already.

"What be ye doin' up there in that tree, sweetheart?" His voice had a deep drawl to it that carried the spicy twinge of danger that Mingi could faintly place.

Pirates. They were pirates.

Pirates that would probably go ahead and take things from his brother if Mingi did not stop them.

With more life returning to his weakening limbs, Mingi struggled harder. He scratched his skin bloody around the rope as it choked all energy from his body. He could feel the last spasms approaching as his sight darkened. He made more noises, hissing at the men as loud as possible even when it got him nowhere.

He heard someone speak from the edge of his consciousness. His eyes were visibly swelling and bulging in his head as his blood vessels started to pop. A red film appeared between his eyes and the bleak grey skies he was looking up into.

Then, like a candle that got blown out, the pressure lifted, and Mingi was falling.

He fell and fell for what felt like an eternity until he hit a body, and strong arms wrapped around him to hold him close. His body was trembling and twitching, making the job hard, but he had no control. He remained where he was, letting himself slump against the stranger that had caught him.

And his tear ducts opened like the skies in winter.

His tears started flowing without him realising it at first, but just a moment later, he was bawling his eyes out. The stranger held him, helplessly shushing and cooing at him even as the pirates exchanged quick orders. Mingi's face was buried in the man's shirt all the while, his ears deaf to the world as he stained everything with any possible fluid that could leak from his face.

He was screaming and crying, was begging for them to kill him and to leave his brother alone. He babbled and wailed, and all the while, they stayed and held him. The other two sometimes patted his shoulders as if they shared his pain.

It was incomprehensible to Mingi. He did not understand how the curse of the oceans would join him in his last moments to stand by his side, but he supposed it was fate.

He trusted them. Enough to not even notice when he fell in an exhausted sleep at the man's strong shoulder.

-

Mingi awoke to the relaxing crackle of a fire and orange light that danced over the walls of an inn. It was night by now, and the shadows were deep where the flame could not reach. Yet, the room was bright enough that Mingi could see he was not alone. With his eyes hurting and sticky from tears, he squinted at the stranger.

One of the men that had found him was here with him. The one with the blondish-brown hair and pointy features.

He looked young, maybe even younger than Mingi as he sat by the fire and read some book he had on his lap. It astounded Mingi, how a pirate could read, but he skipped the curious questions. Instead, he slowly sat up as he swallowed around his parched throat.

The man at the fire looked up at him, his dark eyes filled with fire as they reflected the flames. The look suited him. Despite being alone in an unknown location with a criminal, Mingi sensed no fear, though. Oddly enough, he felt as if he had to apologise.

"Ye finally showed a leg. We been worried ye took the trip to Jones' locker already."

Mingi blinked at him, his reactions slow. His brain was struggling to catch up with the nautical slang the boy was using.

When he showed no reaction whatsoever, the boy just sighed. Then, he gestured over to a jug of water that was sitting on the nightstand next to Mingi's bed. His eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Drink carefully. Yer throat still needs rest."

Mingi did. His hands shook as he took a few slow sips. Swallowing hurt him, and his neck felt bruised and unnaturally tense even now, but he managed. The cool liquid soothed his raw throat.

The pirate watched Mingi without any particular expression crossing his face.

"Blabber some. Can ye remember what ye did?"

Mingi searched his brain. He remembered the incident in the forest. He remembered the pain and fear after killing his brother. So far, he remained stable and detached as if looking at an incident that had not happened to him. Then, he remembered hanging in the air, suspended on a rope. He could not remember climbing up there and preparing the deed, however.

"I-"

The urge to cough was strong, but Mingi willed it down stonily. He would hurt himself further if he coughed now.

"I do. I killed Woosung, and then- I wanted to join."

The pirate leant back in his chair. His ringed fingers gently shut the book. Mingi wondered where the other two men had gone.

"Jolly, I figured ye might 'ave some troubles rememberin'."

Mingi frowned. It took him a while again to get behind the man's speech.

"I'm sorry, could you... Ah. I can't understand you well." Mingi squirmed at the heated gaze that the pirate directed at him. It was full of spite.

"Then learn to. I can nay understand ye well either." He elegantly crossed his long legs. Mingi believed to see him flinch in the middle of the movement as if he was injured. Again, he kept his comments to himself. Instead, he shyly dug his fingers into the soft blanket that covered him.

He did not know how to address this man. He did not even know how to address himself. So instead, he just focused on the feeling of his fingertips against the sheep fur.

"What 'appened between ye mates?" The pirate's voice was surprisingly gentle. He sounded like a man who had been through some things and given his occupation Mingi did not doubt the possibility of such. A young boy on a pirate ship was meant to grow up harshly.

"It was an accident... I- I didn't want to kill him. Oh, Woo…"

The pirate gave a hum. He set the book down on the floor and pulled out a knife from his boot to start picking the dirt out from underneath his fingernails with it. The act should have made Mingi nervous, but it did not. He had nothing to lose.

"So ye tried to follow 'im?"

Mingi nodded meekly. The pirate hummed again.

"We buried yer fellow where we found 'im. If ye want to return, I ain't stoppin' ye e'en if I would consider it a loss."

He flicked a bit of dirt into the fire. Mingi idly stared at it even when the flames had long since consumed it.

"A loss?"

"Ye be still young, an' a pretty one, too. I 'ave no place to speak, but I think it would be a life wasted."

Mingi gave a rough chuckle, his throat flaring with pain.

"You know nothing, pirate."

A harsh laugh answered him. The pirate rose to his feet as he put the knife away again. He picked up his book, two, his legs staying straight as he did. Mingi was staring at him.

"Aye, I do nay. I can offer merely empty words. Farewell, then, matey. May fate take ye where ye be supposed to be. It might be life; it might be death. Who knows?"

Mingi was still out of it, still numb with shock and pain. However, the way the man said it let an icy shiver run down his spine. There was more where that came from. Mingi stared at the man as he crossed the room, not holding his tongue.

"Where is your crew?"

"Dead apart from them two mates ye met." The man's grin seemed sinister and pained at the same time. He must have suffered, and Mingi suspected the wounds were still fresh.

"But you survived?"

"Aye, I did. But fer what price? Tell me the answer once ye find it."

With that, the man stepped out of the door. It clicked shut behind him softly and let Mingi fall back into the lonely misery that his life had become.

Why did fate send him those pirates that gave him another chance at life? Was it to punish him? Or to forgive?

-

Mingi made his decision by noon.

He had not caught even a wink of sleep, and his brain throbbed with a dull headache as he sprung down the stairs of the inn the next day. He felt far too energised for his poor body to handle, disregarding his injuries mostly.

He ran up to the person behind the counter with large steps, nervosity making his fingers drum on the wood. As the lady finally turned to him, Mingi nearly tumbled over his own words from how hastily he spoke. She looked at him as if he was at least slightly crazy.

"The three men that came in here yesterday, where are they?! Did they leave a message?"

At her surprised hum, he bounced a bit up and down, his nerves standing on end. Now, he needed to talk to them right now.

"They did, actually. The short one told me to point you to the bay once ye awoke. There's only so many red-haired giants here he could have meant." She chuckled warmly even as her eyes stuck to his neck that was no doubt purple and blue from the maltreatment yesterday.

Mingi nodded excitedly at her.

"Thank you, good lady! Have a nice day!"

With those words, Mingi stormed out and onto the streets. He knew this town inside out, so he found the quickest way down the bay by looping through the narrow streets. His breathing sounded closer to wheezing than anything else, but he ran over the rough plaster with no abandon anyway.

He was glad to be on the other side of the town, far from his home that he would not dare return to. Anything relating to Woosung would be like a hit in the gut for him.

The temperatures had dropped further today, and Mingi regretted not having his warmer coat with him, but nothing like that mattered at the moment. He just had to find those pirates and tell them what he had come up with.

By the time the grassy lands surrounding the town were leading downwards and gradually turned into stone and then sand, Mingi could feel the cool ocean breeze on his face. The salty tinge it carried had always been calming to him, reminding him of better days when he had often gone out fishing with his parents.

It was a sweet little memory as Mingi arrived in the bay and looked around excitedly. As he did, a person emerged from a rock formation to his left. It was the boy from the night before. His hair was wild from the wind as he wandered over to Mingi. The redhair could see his body through his open shirt, some patched up wounds and newer ones that looked like thin scratches all over his body.

Worried, he rose his brow as the man came closer without bothering to close his shirt.

"There you are, pirate! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

They met in the middle where both of them took a second to look down the boy's slender body. He had muscles in the right places, but he seemed to be lacking a bit of weight. His ribs were more pronounced that Mingi would deem healthy.

"Nah. I asked fer those. I be surprised to spy ye again, landlubber. I been sure ye would 'ave died by now."

Mingi hastily shook his head. Against his better judgement of which steps to take with this stranger and what to resist in order to avoid being slaughtered, he reached for the man's hands. They were so much smaller than Mingi's were, but just as rough from work.

"No! I decided, friend! I made a decision!"

The pirate nodded at him to go on, not pulling his hands away even if he had stiffened slightly. Mingi barely minded the other two men appearing from behind the rocks, both fixing their clothing as they did. He was too naive to interpret the implications.

"You asked me why we survived. My brother, my sole purpose to live is gone, and so is your crew. I wonder, pirate, if that was why we met. If we met because we could find a reason to go on in each other!"

It was madness. Mingi knew that it was, but he excused his behaviour given his loss. He never really thought about becoming a pirate, about sailing the seas. The thought was random and had him clinging onto the only people that happened to stumble upon him.

Mingi was not expecting anything more but laughter.

However, the pirate seemed intrigued. He cocked his head at Mingi, two piercings in his ear shimmering in the faint sunlight.

"Ye want to go on account? I did nay expect that."

Mingi was only slightly hesitant. In his heart, he had already decided that it was this or nothing. Out at sea, the shadow of his past would not haunt him. He could pretend that the old Mingi died at this very tree. This new Mingi wanted to be a pirate: free and careless in the wind.

"I don't want to fight; that's my only wish. Nobody shall ever die again under my hands. But apart from that, I am willing to follow you to the world's end. I shall be a new reason for you to live if you will become mine." Mingi looked between the three of them. The two men in the back were more reserved, and their eyes seemed darker than those of the boy. Yet, they undeniably respected him.

The short pirate gave a little chuckle. His boyish face had yet to lose it's premature prettiness as he did.

"Those be words I can respect. Savvy, then. It be a pact. Yer loyalty fer a place on me side." He held his hand out, having to slip it out of Mingi's first. Mingi grasped it again, this time with more seriousness.

"I promise to get rid of any regrets you may have."

"No worries, ye shall be allowed nay to fight, an' we will ensure yer safety. Me name be Kim Hongjoong."

Mingi gingerly squeezed the pirate's hand.

"I'm Mingi. Nice to meet you, matey."


End file.
